A Day in the Life of Impmon
by Kaizerchan
Summary: What would you do if you were a small purple Imp? Gah I was really bored when I wrote this ^_^;;


NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!Impmon & Digimon © Toei Animation, Bandai   
  
*~A Day in the Life of Impmon~*  
  
  
  
My eyes shot open, the sound of nearby traffic filled my ears. Stupid humans, it is only 1pm! Some people are still trying to get some sleep.... bah with the lot of them.  
I got up and stretched my arms, last night I had slept on the bed of some nameless freak who had left his apartment window open, serves him right. I began ripping apart   
the pillows and thrashing anything that looked like it had value. This part was fun. I picked up a picture of a male human male around 36, in his arms was a small girl   
around 4. Both smiling and hugging, I stared at it for a few more minutes then tossed it out the window. Don't know why it caught my eye in the first place. I continued   
to thrash the rooms of the apartment then found my way into the kitchen. I hadn't had a good meal in days so I helped myself to whatever I could get my hands on. Cucumber? Crap.   
Carrots? Crap. Low Fat Yogurt? Calling it Crap would be too nice. Man I must of wandered into the house of some kinda moron if they eat this junk. WHERE IS THE MEAT!?!? Finally I found a hunk   
of ham in the back. I ate the whole thing, rather quite filling. After that I began to toss the around the food I don't like at the human's furniture. This was really   
entertaining, then I heard a door opening. I stopped in my tracks and gulped. The human was home.....eep. I ran to the window I came in, hopped onto a tree branch and  
hid in the leaves of the tree. A few seconds later I heard a scream from inside the apartment. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard I fell out of the tree onto  
the sidewalk, just my luck.   
What was I to do today? I could scare some old lady and throw her purse down the sewer...naw I did that Monday. Hmmmm mess with the traffic lights? Nahhh that caused to much crashes last time.  
At that moment I saw him, that freak with the Terriermon. I didn't know what his name was...ermmmm J something. I hated his Terriermon, no wait I LOATHED him. That lil bugger had caused me   
to much trouble in my day so I needed my revenge. The kid walked into the front of a fresh food market. That was my chance. He was standing next to this gigantic woman, if you asked me that   
lady didn't need anymore food. So I ran up the woman, slapped her ass and ran like crazy under a table. She turned around and saw the kid with the Terriermon standing there. The   
Terriermon had seen the whole thing but it wasn't like he was going to go blabbing to the lady. The woman began screaming the words: 'YOU LITTLE PERVERT!' or something like that, then she   
used a attack. Wasn't much of a attack. She only slapped the kids face a few times and walked off. Hehehehe that was fun. I peeked out from under the table and the kid with the Terriermon   
grabbed my ear and dangled me into the air. I kicked and yelled at him but that only made the Terriermon laugh.   
"Impmon when will you learn," The kid said.  
"Strays never learn, they only manage to get dumber and weaker," Said the Terriermon. Now this got me mad. REALLY mad. I was gonna teach those brats a lesson....mock me will they.   
"Aww Jen looks like I made him angry, hehehe," the Terriermon laughed at that. But atleast now I rememeber the kids name for now.  
" STOP LAUGHING!" I yelled, but that only made the Terriermon laugh more. Now I had it, this was ready for some drastic. So a second later I 'Night of Fired' that Terriermon   
between the eyes, pushing him off his Tamers back then I ran like a coward laughing with glee. I could hear the Terriermon cursing for me to come back and fight but was I   
going to do it? Hell no. No one tells Impmon what to do. So after a lil more running I began to walk at a steady pace again so I took to the treetops. I was around Shinjuku   
park and of course it's inhabitance. Guillmon's Tamer and his little band of misfits. Of course at the moment they were doing what they always did. Chasing around the Guillmon   
for sport treating him like a toy. I don't know how the Guillmon could stand such treatment. Low brain matter must play a big part in this, after all that is all that Guillmon is.   
Those kids adored me secretly but didn't say it to the others knowing I am not in the mood for a fan club. I watched them longer from atop the trees. They were laughing, all   
they ever did was laugh. I could play with them if I wanted to...but I don't! Or do I? Damn I don't know anymore. So I guess it is best if I just sit up here and watch, I   
can play better than them anyway.   
Of course Whoop-dee-do here comes the Guillmon running to the tree I was in, trying to climb it yelling "Hello Impmon! Play with me!" And some crap. Then of course the   
band of misfits ran over and stared at me. I felt awkward...very awkward. The Spiky haired kid, Hirokazu I believe it was made another wise ass comment on my looks. I   
glared at him. That kid was always jealous of how handsome I was. I mean who wouldn't be? I am the great thing on two legs! Finally Guillmon climbed high to grab my tail in his mouth and drag me down. That girl   
with the puppet approached me but I stood my ground and told her to back off. She got closer at first but finally she realized I didn't want her anywhere near me.  
"What do you want now Impmon? We were kinda busy.." said Guillmon's Tamer.  
"I don't want anything! Nothing from you guys at least! I was only in the neighborhood and well...ermmm why do you care anyway?" I asked him.  
"Well Guillmon seems to like you, you want to play or something?" said Guillmon's Tamer. Guillmon went on like a baka clapping his hands muttering PLAY! PLAY!   
over and over again. I didn't know what to say. Finally they invited me. But did I want to? No..yes! I mean no...damn! I am confused again. I was speechless, I didn't know how  
to answer. I mean after all they were humans. So I only jumped up to the treetops and ran as far away as I could. I could hear them yelling my name but I ignored it. I didn't  
realized I came near THERE area. I was on a treetop in THERE backyard. I looked down and speak of the devil the 2 brats were there. Playing with there new puppy. My replacement.   
I don't know why my creator put me with those freaks. I have always asked myself that, but I never expected an answer. Ai began beckoning the puppy's name, and Makoto did the same.   
Until surprise surprise they got into a fight with the puppy in the middle of it. Sometimes I pitied that poor animal. But as long as it isn't me I am happy. I got out of there before those   
2 noticed me. I was in the streets treetops again. I knew where I wanted to go now, my 'friends' place. About this time of day she would be down by the Kagurazaka Girls Academy   
for some 'parent teacher' meeting. I heard Renamon's Tamer mention it a few days ago to the old bag in her house. To bad the girl's mother overheard. Her mom is such a...well human.   
She made the girl's life a living hell it seemed. So to be honest I don't hold much against Renamon's Tamer because we can relate. Finally after another 10 minutes of tree hopping I was at the Academy.   
Renamon was on the rooftop, I could see her tamer throw one of the windows. For some reason I went to talk to Renamon alot, and she came to me. She isn't half bad for a Tamers Digimon but the fact   
she knows about Ai and Makoto makes her a plague to me. One that if it opens her mouth the rumor will spread until I am the laughing stock. She might of told someone already, I dunno. I went over to her,   
I didn't have a chance to make a entrance for she sensed me.   
"Impmon I am not in the mood for another human bashing right now," said Renamon in her usual tone of voice. How did she know what I was going to say? She has gotta have ESP or something.   
"Well to bad you gotta listen to one," I said with a smirk.  
"How can you stand to tolerate that bratty Tamer of yours?"  
"I told you last time, and the time before that, and the time before that and countless other times she is more than just a tamer to me," Renamon said, I could sense a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
" Yeah yeah, she is your friend, I am a king of Europe, Culumon isn't legally retarded yes all believable," I said with more than just the obvious hint of sarcasm. At that time she was really annoyed by me.  
"Well Impmon let me ask you this, how can you stand going day by day annoying everyone you meet always denying the facts that you have tamers of your own out there?"   
I was silent. I didn't know what to say. She had finally cornered me.  
" Well...you see the thing about that is.... I don't have to take this from you! Go bother your tamer or something! When I evolve you will see the glory of a life without a human!" I yelled at her.  
"You mean IF you evolve, I have evolved and that was with the help of my tamer. Maybe if you go to yours you can finally evolve," Renamon replied. Well now she was the one getting on me nerves.   
I wanted to hurt her, hurt her so badly. I don't know why I didn't do it but I didn't. I just turn my back and took to the treetops. Sometimes the fox confused me, but then again she is someone to talk to.  
A few minutes later I was bored again. Nothing to do. I could always go back and play with those kids, but I had a rep to protect so that is out of the question. A Devilish idea popped into my head.   
The Anti-Digimon organization freak (For reference he means Yamaki). For the past little while I have watched him leave and enter that big building of his. Always driving a fancy black car, looked   
brand new. Or least it will until I am through with it. It took me an hour to find his parking space, so now it was roughly 5pm. I picked up a pointy rock of the ground and dug it into the car and ran   
around the car marking it. The marking noises hurt me ears badly but then I looked how messed up the car was looking so I ignored it. I began to break the windows by throwing various different things   
off the ground at them. I bust out the head lights and tail lights laughing all the time as I did this. I saw some kids vandalizing the wall with some paint in a can, I wanted it. So I ran up to them   
and began crying nonsense like OOGA BOOGA! at them and of course they ran away crying like girls leaving there paint in a can. I laughed so hard I shed a tear. I tool the cans and ran over the car.   
The color of paint I had was Purple, green, red, blue, black, white, orange. I began to draw a work of art on the hood of the car, one of myself. After that I jumped into the car through a broken   
window and began painting the leather car seats orange and blue. This was fun! The seats looked nothing like they did before. I saw some spare change in the cup holder so I through that out the car  
window. I laughed. I was really enjoying myself. I tripped and fell to leg room in front of the drivers seat. I began kicking in the little walls there cause I couldn't get out. Then after denting   
a bit in I saw some wires. I remember watching some crook on a Human's Viewable Idiot box mix these wires together to make the car drive. So I began ripping the wires and putting them together after   
I loosened myself out of the leg room. I accidently pushed my foot down on one of the petal's. The car began to move forward..eep. The car was parked in a parcade, on a high level. We were heading straight   
for the edge. I panicked and tried to make me away out the window. It was to late, the car had already drove off the edge. My heart began to beat like crazy as the car fell down. I could hear people   
screaming from bellow, they must be running out of the way. Ooooo god I don't want to die! I did the best I could to make it to the back seat, there I ducked and covered. The car had it the ground   
with a thud! I looked around me, the car had landed head light forward into the road. I could hear Car horns beeping as they almost crashed into this heap. I was alive though, not a scratch on me!   
^_^ I rolled around singing in happiness. Then the hood of the car burst into flames. Again I panicked. I was half way out the window to safety when I heard someone scream, more louder and angrier   
than the rest of the crowd. There was the anti-Digimon Blonde standing there has his car burst into flames. "MY CAR!!!!!!!" He bellowed. I gulped, this guy did all kinda experiments on Digimon I heard.   
Then I finally was out of the car, but not out of harms way. The Freaky Blonde with the glasses spotted me climbing out of the car window....eep. Throw his glasses I could see his eyes going red with anger.   
"I SHOULD OF KNOWN ONE OF YOU MISTAKES WERE BEHIND THIS!" he yelled. I gulped.  
"Hey! It is survival of the fittest and your crappy car didn't fight back!" I yelled back at him.  
"I could see why you'd attack my car..both are you are man made tools except my car wasn't a mistake," he said with a smirk. He always acted like he was better then Digimon, he was more ignorant then I thought.  
"Well let me tell you this, I can now see why people say blondes are idiots after meeting you," I blurted out at him.   
"OH THAT IS IT!" The idiot screamed. The blonde pulled out a gun from his pocket.  
"YOUR WHOLE SPECIES WILL SUFFER! YOU'LL BE A GOOD FIRST EXAMPLE!"  
"....eep," I muttered as I took to my feet. The blonde was on my tail cursing at me as he ran. I couldn't help but laugh at his anger, as I laughed he only got angrier. I stopped at one point cause I was   
running out of breath. The Blonde smirked and took aim. Before he pulls the trigger I did 6 night of fires, one at each finger tip. I shot them at his pants and then began to burst into flames.   
The Blonde freaked and ran into a fountain. I pointed and laughed to the top of my lungs. The blondes face was actually crimson red with anger. I rasberried him to tick him off more,   
he clutched his gun. At this point I spared no time to run before he could get out of the fountain. I had lost him after a few more minutes of running. The sun had set recently and   
I was tired from all the running I had just done. I took to the treetops and began to look for a open window. I saw one, FINALLY! It was a posh Hotel, large room that had all the lights turned out.  
But a open window...I smirked. I took no time in climbing into the hotel room. The bed was large, king sized and had dark pink silk covers. I laid down on the bed and rolled around in the covers.   
It was so warm, for once today I was relaxed. I put my head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.   
"Hmmmm wonder if I can order room service in the morning..." 


End file.
